The Years
by DeathDaisy
Summary: Did they really stick to each other, Always and Forever? - Challenge by Queen Latifeh. - *Rebekah centered, Klaus-Elijah*


AN: **Finished editing at 2:39 Sunday (but, tec Monday).**

**Challenge by Queen Latifeh at around, 12 ish? lol, i need to get you back on this one! This is actualy angry/pissed off me who ****typed this xD *shrugs***

**check out her's under the Penname: Princess Latifeh; Coward xD (Klaus-Tatia-Elijah)**

**.**

Rebekah smiled softly glancing at her brothers around her.

Kol and Finn where practicing sword fighting, Elijah watching them from a distance.

Henrick gathering something, but Niklaus nowhere to be seen.

She silently grabbed the fruit, slightly rubbing it on the hem of her long green dress.

The blonde raised it to her mouth as it suddenly got taken away from her.

"Nik" Rebekah screamed, getting up from her sitting position.

"Bekah" he taunted, taking a big bite from the fruit

Rebekah sighed, rolling her eyes at her brother.

_'he's never going to change'_

_**ت**_

Rebekah gasped, tears stinging in her eyes.

Niklaus had just told them their mother died. By their father.

Slowly, all the siblings shattered.

Kol leaving on a whim, Finn brooding not standing to stay anymore.

Elijah and Klaus both sat there trying to comfort their sister.

That night, they made a pact after burying the original family's witch.

Always and forever.

**ت**

"Tatia?" Rebekah asked, confused when Elijah pointed out the brunette in her house down at Bulgaria.

Klaus shook his head, his cropped hair swinging back and forth.

"that's the doppelganger" he pointed out.

"she's the ingredient to breaking the curse." Elijah added,

"I don't think it's a very good idea, brothers" Rebekah deadpanned, spinning on her heel and storming away.

She and Tatia had bad blood between them. Even if she died who knows how many years ago.

Tatia stole her brothers from her. Manipulated them for her own enjoyment.

Rebekah shook her head, running a hand in her long blond locks.

**ت**

"Nik" Rebekah drew out the name, fixing his tie for the up tenth time that day,

"if you just relax," Klaus started.

"I don't want her here" She emphasized.

Ever since the day Elijah and Klaus found the doppelganger, they've been obsessed with her.

They compelled her father, to kick her out. To be rude to her.

Even Tatia's look alike didn't deserve that.

"good thing it's not your call to make, eh, sister?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes frustrated glancing and Elijah with the doppelganger on a bench outside.

Stupid Elijah for being such a sweetheart.

Stupid Klaus for wanting to break the spell, curse, what ever.. Just to annoying the original witch.

**ت**

Rebekah sat down on a grassy patch, watching the fluffy white clouds make their way on the blue sky.

"I have something for you, Bekah" Klaus called out, walking with a huge grin on his face.

Ever since the doppelganger ran away from his grasp, he's been grumpy and moody. Even chased Elijah away.

So looking at this toothy grin made her smile.

"what is it, brother?"

"look for yourself." He said, handing her a delicate looking small box.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother. Opening the box a small gasp escaping her lips.

There layer on the red velvet fabric, a since circle with designs on it with red jewels.

It was her mother's necklace.

Klaus quickly got a hold of it, locking it around her neck.

"Nik" she drew out, feeling a few tears in her eyes.

"what, what's wrong Bekah?" he looked at her,

"nothing..I'm just…those are happy tears" she said, hastily whipping her cheeks.

**ت**

Rebekah sat on the sofa, the news paper thrown in front of her.

How could Klaus be so wreckless? Bodies drained from blood everywhere.

Okay they're monsters, but not like this, not this way.

The blond sighed, as the door swung open revealing Klaus.

"brother" she acknowledged.

"Sister" he threw.

"who's she" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the giggly woman in his arms.

"she's-"

"I don't freaking care, Nik! You have to stop and snap out if it, Brother! You drove Elijah away, and we're slowly drifting apart-"

"Elijah left on his own free will, and we are not drifting apart"

Rebekah threw her hands in the air. "that's exactly what I'm talking about! You go around like you're better than me, than Elijah, than everyone. This is not the Nik I remember"

And with that she left, slamming the door behind her.

**ت**

Years have passed, now in 1920, Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah we're hanging out at this bar.

Elijah throwing darts, Klaus charming woman, and Rebekah? Just sitting there on the stool feeling a minor headache.

"why's a pretty thing like you sitting here like that?" a guy with brown hair and olive green eyes asked,

"why dontcha find someone else to annoy?" the blond original snapped.

"Stefan Salvatore" he said, sticking his hand out.

She stared at it before rolling her eyes, "Rebekah."

**ت**

Nights have passed since they've met Stefan.

Elijah decided to go to England to brush up on the accent he seems to be dropping.

So here they where, drinking blood after they figured out Stefan's true nature. A true ripper.

"so then Nik was like, why don't you learn to dancing Elijah? When in reality, he's the one stepping all over my toes!" she threw as laughter erupted from the resident ripper.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at his sister, before launching forward at her.

Tickling her with all he can.

"st-st-stef-fa-fa-fa-nnnn" Rebekah made out between laughing fits

"sorry, don't get in between siblings" he grinned.

**ت**

"But Nik" Rebekah said, a few tears trailing down her face "why'd you compel Stefan. He was our friend"

"your lover" he said, accusingly. "we can't have distractions while Mikeal is haunting us"

"what if he's not! Stefan was our friend, Nik!"

"look Rebekah you're either with me, or against me" he narrowed his eyes.

His hand darting up to throw her necklace.

Her mother, their mother's necklace.

"if with you means no friends. I'm sorry Niklau-" she didn't even get to continue her sentence, feeling the cool silver dagger pierce through her heat.

What did she do? Just because she thought she was falling in love for once, she got daggered?

Just because she didn't want to follow him around like a lost puppy?

Just 'cause she wanted to live her life?

Tears made their way down her pale cheeks as the veins started popping out.

"damn you Niklaus" she made out.

Before her body hitting the floor limp as color drained out of her.

**.**

**xD**

**you know whats totally annoying about the whole 'always and forever' thing? like, the flashbacks with Elijah-klaus-Kat didnt even metion Rebekah. and the 1920's didnt ever mention Elijah. so had to work threw that :P**

**Enjoyed? leave a review!**


End file.
